


Hard Play

by CrimsonAkane



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAkane/pseuds/CrimsonAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day out and Yugi is eager to return home. But where is Yami? A quick search... and the young man finds himself in a bit of interesting trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Play

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related trade marks belong to their owners.

Yugi came barreling through the door, unzipping his thicker jacket quickly so it could dry by the fire. Yami must have kept it going all day. That was kind of him. Though… Yami wasn’t the biggest fan of snow or cold. It was cute to see the former pharaoh bundled up in blankets and jackets. Where was he anyway?

“Yami?” The younger called, unwrapping his scarf from his neck, “Yami? Where are you?”

 

It was rather strange for the other to not be around when Yugi got home. He was always curled up with a book or something on the couch or in the kitchen making a snack. Maybe he had mustered up the courage to go for a walk? Ah well, he would make himself known when he – There was a knock down the hall. Almost as if someone had fallen against a wall. That was really odd. Yugi took a cautious step forward, headed down the hall toward that odd noise. What the hell was that?

“Yami?” he called again, poking his head into their room. No one was there. How weird was that? He sighed and closed the door, listening for any weird noises. There was the shuffle again. Yugi huffed and started down the hall again, following his ears. “Hello?”

The younger peeked into their bedroom and pursed his lips. Not there, not in the office. Yet there was still that odd shuffling sound. And was that… music? Yugi huffed; he wasn’t exactly in the mood to play these games. His college classes had been especially brutal today. “Yami I really don’t want to be playing hide and seek right now. I could really use a kiss…”

He wandered down the hall, following his ears.

The music was coming from the Playroom.

What if he walked in on Yami doing stuff? Hmm… maybe he could wait…

“Aibou?” The former pharaoh summoned him, voice like silk the moment he heard it. It was low though, husky. Just what exactly was he doing? What was Yugi about to walk into? He sighed softly and pushed open the door, blinking against the dimly lit room. Red candles burned in strategic places around the room; certainly Yami’s sense of flair. Yugi could see him standing in the center of the room. He could feel the heat of his eyes on him already. Oh boy…

“Yami, what are you doing?”

The other didn’t speak, just slid his arms out of his jacket, rolling the sleeves of his purple dress shirt up his forearms. The younger watched as Yami’s hands fell to his belt buckle; slowly he undid it, unwound it, and collected it in his hand. Why didn’t he just let it drop to the floor like the jacket had? Yami pointed at him suddenly, then at the ground before him. A summons: “You. Here Now.” And Yugi had no choice but to obey that commanding presence before him.

His legs carried him forward toward his partner; why was his mouth dry, his knees shaking? He just knew the way Yami was looking at him made heat coil in the pit of his stomach. Yami opened his lips finally, pulling Yugi in with his simple words, “I’ve been thinking about you all day and I am incredibly lonely.” He reached for Yugi and pulled him close, the belt brushing against his outer thigh.

“I’m here now,” he murmured.

“Oh I know.”

Yami pressed his lips to the smaller’s, fierce and burning, nipping at his lower lip in a needy manner. It forced a gasp from Yugi and the king took the opportunity to slide his tongue between this luscious candy lips. The possessiveness and the surprise of the kiss made Yugi arch against him, arms wrapped securely around his neck. Yami was so good at making him swoon…

But he had a feeling that Yami wouldn’t be gentle in whatever he had in mind.

That feeling, he discovered, was correct. Yami’s fingers dipped low, trailing his nails down Yugi’s clothed chest and down to his pants, letting his clever fingers tear at the button of Yugi’s pants, “Eager aren’t you?”

“I told you,” Yami grinned, “I missed you terribly today.” He let Yugi’s pants fall; it was then that Yugi realized Yami hadn’t dropped the belt. What was he doing? The smaller went to reach for it only for the other to move it out of his reach, making a “tsking” noise. Alright… now he was horribly curious as to what exactly Yami was planning. Was he going to get tied up with it? If that was the case then Yugi wanted gloves. Jou had asked about his raw wrists the last time the belt had been used…

Their eyes met and Yugi hummed softly for a moment, asking the question with his eyes.

The pharaoh just smirked, “Finish stripping for me. And you know where your outfit is.”

Yami was suddenly gone and Yugi turned, walking over to the small wardrobe hidden in the corner of the room. He finished stripping and reached into the bottom drawer, putting away his normal clothes. He found the black thigh high socks and, oh look… elbow length black gloves. “Gloves today Yami?”

“Hmm?”

That’s right… in here, in this kind of mood Yami had a different title. “Forgive me, Sir.”

“Perhaps…”

It did seem a bit sudden but the moment Yugi had crossed the threshold he had known exactly what Yami wanted. Usually he was controlled but that hunger had been rolling off him in waves. And Yugi didn’t want to deny him; he couldn’t lie to himself either. His head had supplied him with some naughty images today…

He slid the gloves on and straightened just in time to feel Yami’s clothed form press against him from behind. Yami’s knuckles brushed down the sides of his face before securing a blindfold around his eyes. His breath hitched. The blind fold was his favorite part. He loved how it heightened the other senses. Though he did hope Yami would play a bit softer with him today.

Yugi had done it for him when he was tired.

He let himself be lead across the room. Then there was a creak of a wood chest, Yugi felt a bar slip between his ankles to hold his legs apart. “Arms behind your back.” And Yugi complied, twisting his arms and letting Yami manipulate him like a doll. Some straps went around his wrists, Yami pushed him down slightly so he was slightly bent at the waist, and then he felt his arms being pulled up and away from his body. Muscles stretched as he settled into this position.

“Does that feel okay? You hurt anywhere?”

“No Sir. I feel wonderful.”

Yami was so good at making sure he was comfortable before doing anything; he knew Yugi’s body, its limits, just as well as he did himself. But he still always asked if he was hurting or uncomfortable. And he always had a way to get Yugi out of binds if the need arose. He was always thankful for him.

He listened for Yami’s movements, heard his feet shuffle across the floor for a moment. There was a wicked snap. That belt… “You know… I think you deserve some punishment for making me be alone all day, Pet.” Yugi braced himself; now he could see why Yami wanted him bent like this. He was exposed, ass spread slightly. The belt smacked across the soft skin of his ass and a cry ripped from Yugi’s throat.

“Sir… should I… count them out?”

“Of course Pet,” another smack with the belt, “you get thirteen today.”

And with each smack, Yugi counted it out loud around his cries. The spanking wasn’t Yugi’s favorite. He did, however, like how tender it made the skin feel. The short burning sensations were and easy tradeoff for the feeling after. The smacks came steadily, cracking on his skin with a surprising tenderness. He supposed Yami just wanted to color his ass instead of actually cause him pain. How considerate of him.

And finally, much to Yugi’s relief, they were over almost as quickly as they had begun.

The best part was about to come though… The part that made all that worth it.

Yami’s hand ran up his spine, he could feel his hungry gaze on him again, “That was good Pet. You’ve pleased me.” Yugi trembled as Yami’s nails scratched back down his spine. The former pharaoh’s heat suddenly left him and he could hear his faint, cat like footsteps walk across the room. He heard the rustling of him looking for something, and then shuffling back. Was that a pop of something? Perhaps a bottle of –

A slick finger poked at the tight ring of muscle and he moaned. Yami was making short time; he must be really needy today… The other hand found purchase at Yugi’s hip and he squeezed gently as the slick finger poked, prodded, and finally slipped in with a little coaxing. Yugi trembled and panted, clenching around the invading digit. It didn’t burn as much as that first time, thank gods. And now whatever uncomfortable feeling of being stretched brought was enjoyable. It was fucking perfect.

It was the start of the reminder of who exactly he belonged to.

Yami curled his finger with a soft purr, “Oh, Pet… you are always so delicious, you know that?”

“Thank you… Sir…” he panted in return. And as if in reward, a second finger slid into him and started to spread him. When had this become so easy for them? Gods… hell if Yugi knew he just fucking loved how it felt, even if they went at it like rabbits. He just wanted the real thing now, not the thin fingers… It as was as if Yami could read his mind still.

“Soon, Pet.” Those fingers twisted inside him suddenly, slipping a little deeper into him. Ugh, Yami was too good at this. Those damn Pharaoh memories perhaps? All that experience with the harem?

The fingers left and he whimpered. How long had they been there? When had he stopped trying to keep track of the time? When was Yami just going to…

There was a bump at his hips and he purred, feeling the slickened head of Yami’s cock prod at his entrance. Oh this is exactly what he had wanted. And he knew exactly what Yami wanted. Then Yami had to open that damn mouth – “Beg for it, Pet. Tell me how much you want it. You think I can’t see how wound up you are? How badly you want me inside you? Then beg.”

Yugi’s head slumped forward and he groaned, shifting just slightly to press back against Yami’s hips. Bastard… “Sir… Gods please… you can see? Then you can see how much I need you… Please…” He took a deep breath, “Don’t make me wait…”

That seemed to be enough to satisfy Yami and, with a growl, he shifted his hips. The crown of him parted the still tight hole, spreading him. Then a quick thrust of his hips and he settled satisfactorily buried in Yugi’s ass. “Ah…” Yugi shuddered, pain and pleasure fighting for dominance as the prevalent feeling in his head. Pleasure… sweet satisfaction to have Yami inside him. He heard Yami purr behind him, his hands running up his back again, tapping his nails directly on the bones. A shudder, a slight whimper from the younger male beneath him, and Yami just couldn’t help it.

His hips pulled back, almost all the way out of him, just to thrust right back in. Rough. Hard. Unrelenting. Yugi loved it and Yami fucking knew it. The smaller screamed as Yami set up a fast, rough, but gloriously deep pace to fuck the younger man to. It was utter bliss for Yugi. This was quite possibly his favorite feeling ever. Because it was always Yami within him. There was nothing that could top that in his mind. “Fuck!” he cried, rocking with the ropes, with the thrusts. He was on fire, so hot and… gooey. He would melt after this; become nothing more than a puddle on whatever surface he could find first.

There were no more words as Yami rocked into him, unrelentingly. There were just the sounds of their panting and Yugi’s moans and mewls. Yami’s hand wrapped around his arousal and pumped him. Too much… oh too much. But fucking perfect. And Yugi was loving it.

Though he was drawing closer to release, feeling that curling in his gut. So close to the bliss that was climax, the white abyss of ecstasy. Yami’s breath was hot in his ear, “Cum.”

And the smaller couldn’t help it. Release ripped through him, scorching through him and knocking the wind from him. But not before he shouted Yami’s name. Then hung limp, listening to Yami’s shouts and taking all of his seed into him. There was a pause as they breathed, almost as one person, then Yami shifted and withdrew. Yugi’s legs were freed, then his arms lowered, and Yami caught him as his knees gave way. The taller swung him into his arms and carried him to the couch they had placed in this… room of theirs.

Yugi shivered and cuddled close as they settled on the couch. The blindfold came off and Yami kissed his eye lids, “Okay?”

“Wonderful… perfect…”

A tender kiss to Yugi’s forehead, then his lips. And they settled to unwind, both perfectly content to not move for a few hours.


End file.
